


I Swear I've Known You Forever

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Outlander 2020 Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Plans For The Future, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: After Claire decided not to go through the stones in season one, she and Jamie share a moment.Bingo Fill I5: Soulmates
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Outlander 2020 Bingo Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	I Swear I've Known You Forever

The fire crackled ominously in the night, the fresh air of the Scottish Highlands trying to put out the flames with thick gusts of wind. Claire found herself smiling, tightening the blanket around herself unnecessarily, Jamie was more then enough to keep her warm this night. It was strange, even now to call this place home, thought she had well and truly chosen it this time. She had walked away from those stones, from her chance to go home, and while there wasn’t an ounce of regret in her…the emotional turmoil of it all was exhausting.

Scotland was her home now. The Mackenzie’s her clan. Jamie her husband. the 1740s her time. The whole thing was surreal but no longer a nightmare she wished to wake up from, no instead it had become something…not a dream exactly…perhaps home was the best descriptor. She was loved here and happy despite the hellish experiences she had.

Jamie’s arms were wrapped securely around her waist as she sat between his legs. Sweat had dried and cooled on both of their skins and now they were trying to shield one another from the wind. It hardly mattered, not really, Jamie’s joy was palpable in the air, in the way he held her, and made love to her when she returned.

She never knew she could love a man so much. He had believed her and loved her despite everything, despite the lies and miscommunication, and the fears they both had about their marriage and Randall. Somehow, they had found themselves together and it felt as though she could never part from him without losing a piece of herself. A sliver of her soul had found its way inside him and now he held it in his hands to do with as he pleased. Returning had been inevitable, she had known, though she didn’t admit it to herself, that she would never return through those stones, to her time, without Jamie by her side.

Now the real struggle began. A battle was coming, and she wouldn’t see Jamie, or the others lose their life to it. She had no illusions to the difficulty they would face, but she was willing to do anything to prevent it. Jamie believed her and that was a start, he’d understand once she explained that they would lose, that the only way to save his clansman was to stop the battle. She believed it and he would to because they were together, and they would both be damned if they should lose themselves now.

“What are you thinking about Sassenach?”

Leaning back into him, he tightened his arms, pressed a kiss to her throat, making Claire smile and shake off her morose thoughts. Instead she reached down to claim one of his hands for her own, lifted it to see how they tangled together so perfectly, her wedding ring glinting in the firelight.

“Jamie, do you believe in soulmates?”

There was a pause, “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of it, Sassenach.”

Oh. That was right. She remembered a rainy afternoon in the stuffy library of an old college where she had sat in uncomfortable chairs for hours while Frank researched. He’d been so happy and that had kept all complaints from her tongue. Finally, after she had drifted off to sleep, he brought her a warm cup of tea, sat next to her and told her how much he loved her. She thought he was just trying to get in her good graces after the miserable day but there had been a glint in his eye, sincerity in his tone, and he had pulled a book closer and told her about the origin of soulmates. It had been sweet, and she’d easily let go her irritation.

Guilt stirred in her stomach, but Claire pushed it away. Everyone had to live with something, and she supposed she would have to do just that whenever she thought of Frank, for the rest of her days. Regardless, she didn’t remember much from his explanation, only that the word was first introduced in the English language in 1822. She recalled thinking that was strange. That surely the concept must be so much older. It was of course but English had been a slowly developed language.

“Claire?”

She hummed, “soulmates…well I suppose it the feeling between two people that they were always meant to be together, that they always would no matter what. The idea that they are perfect for each other and the strength of their feelings for one another are unmatched by any other.”

Jamie chuckled lightly, squeezing her hand and running the other through the mess of curls her hair had become, “that’s a very, flowery way to say you’re in love.”

“So, you don’t believe in soulmates?”

“I didn’t say that Sassenach,” a kiss was pressed to the shell of her ear as he seemed to consider her words more closely. “Before you I’d have laughed at all that. Musings of new love or something but now…well Claire I can’t say I could imagine ever being with anyone else. If you had gone through those stones, it would have broken my heart but that would have been fine cause you’d have been safe and happy. I think loving someone so much their happiness is more important then your own, sounds a lot like this soulmate idea you described.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“How else,” Jamie continued. “Would we have found each other despite being born hundred of years apart? You were meant for me Claire Fraser as sure as the sun rises in the morning.”

Claire turned her head and caught his lips with her own, a desperate, wild kind of love pushing and shoving at her chest as she kissed him. Yes, Jamie was her soulmate, the only one she could have every been this happy with and just like that…all thoughts of the stones and what she had abandoned in the future, disappeared like it never existed in the first place.


End file.
